Dix ans après
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE. Après ses dix années de service, Will revient enfin auprès de sa femme et de son père mais plus d'une surprise l'attend et toutes ne sont pas agréables…Ecrit pour la Communauté Live Journal Bingo fr sur le thème promesses non tenues .


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle petite histoire sur les pirates avec un couple inédit ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Dix ans après**

William Turner, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, regarda le monde des vivants s'ouvrir peu à peu à lui. Enfin. Enfin, le moment qu'il avait attendu durant dix longues années était arrivé. Il allait retrouver sa femme, il allait revoir sa belle, sa tendre Elizabeth.

Will réajusta le bandana bleu qui ceignait son front et sourit avec tendresse à la pensée qu'il allait à la fois retrouver sa femme et son père. En effet, il avait demandé à son père de veiller sur Elizabeth quelques neuf ans plus tôt, inquiet à la pensée de la savoir seule.

Will sourit avec tendresse à ce souvenir et débarqua sur la plage de sable où Elizabeth et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous.

« Elizabeth. » Souffla-t-il, heureux, en reconnaissant la silhouette qui avançait vers lui.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard gêné avant de détourner les yeux.

« Will. Ainsi tu es là. » Murmura-t-elle.

Surpris par la froideur de son accueil, Will fixa Elizabeth et son œil nota alors l'arrondi léger que formait son ventre. Sa femme suivit son regard et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider à parler.

« Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi Will, je suis désolée.

- Que, quoi ? » Bredouilla Will.

Le regard plus fuyant que jamais, Elizabeth bafouilla à son tour.

« Bill devait te voir en premier et… »

Will la regarda avec incrédulité et lui coupa la parole.

« Bill ? Tu veux dire mon, mon père ? »

Elizabeth soupira lourdement.

« Je suis désolée Will, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais mais dix ans Will ! Dix ans, c'est si long, si dur à supporter lorsqu'on est seule.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » Pesta Will.

Elizabeth jeta un regard inquiet à l'horizon et Will se retourna au moment précis où son père les rejoignait.

Un sourire sardonique se forma sur les lèvres de Will en surprenant le regard interrogateur que Bill lançait à Elizabeth.

« Je vois que tu as respecté ta promesse papa. Ironisa-t-il. Tu as veillé sur MA femme en mon absence. Je ne pensais toutefois pas que tu le ferais d'aussi près. »

Bill rougit légèrement tandis qu'Elizabeth détournait le regard.

« Fils, je… »

Hargneux, Will lui coupa la parole.

« Epargne moi tes justifications tu veux, il est suffisamment clair que tu n'as pas hésité à profiter de la solitude de MA femme.

- Will, tenta Elizabeth, ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est…

- Tais-toi toi aussi Elizabeth ! Ragea le jeune homme. Dix ans de ma vie, j'ai donné dix ans de ma vie pour vous ! Pour te sauver toi, lança-t-il à Elizabeth, et pour te libérer ! » Cracha-t-il à Bill.

Elizabeth frissonna et Will reprit avec amertume.

« Dix ans pour t'avoir sauvée de l'épée de Jones, Elizabeth !

- Will, intervint Bill.

- Tout ça parce que je voulais te libérer ! Remâcha le jeune capitaine.

- Will, mon gars, » tenta à nouveau Bill.

Cette fois c'en fut trop pour Will qui explosa, le visage déformé par la rage et la peine.

« Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-il avec violence. Tu m'avais promis de veiller sur elle ! Quand à toi Elizabeth, tu avais fait le serment de m'attendre, » souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Elizabeth soupira et franchit l'espace qui les séparait.

« Will, je suis désolée, jamais je n'ai voulu te mentir ou te blesser, c'est juste que…

- Que tu couches avec mon père, la coupa Will avec colère. Comme si tu étais une vulgaire catin ! »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'écarquillèrent sous le choc des mots qu'il avait employé et Bill intervint.

« Tu vas trop loin Will. » Gronda-t-il.

Furieux, Will se tourna vers son père.

« Et toi ? Tu ne dis pas que tu es allé trop loin papa ? »

Bill serra les poings, furieux, mais à cet instant, une voix flûtée s'éleva.

« Maman, papa, il y a un bateau à l'horizon. »

Surpris, Will se retourna et blêmit à la vue d'une petite fille d'environ neuf ans. Elizabeth tressaillit et s'empressa d'attirer la petite contre elle.

« Olivia, je te présente Will. Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai parlé de lui, il est venu pour te rencontrer.

- Oui maman je me souviens. »

La petite posa un regard calme sur Will tandis qu'Elizabeth le fixait.

« Ma fille, Olivia. »

Will pâlit.

« Est-elle ? Murmura-t-il, incapable de continuer.

- Oui, répondit simplement Elizabeth. Et elle avait besoin d'un père autant que moi d'un mari. »

Will se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'Elizabeth avançait et reprenait avec douceur.

« Je suis réellement désolée Will, c'est injuste je le sais mais dix ans de solitude c'était trop. Pour elle et pour moi. »

Des larmes brouillèrent les yeux de Wil et Bill s'approcha à son tour. Le visage triste, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Un seul jour tous les dix ans, c'est cher payé pour ton acte de bonté Will. Mais la promesse que tu avais demandée à Elizabeth était peut-être trop chère elle aussi. »

Las de leurs justifications, Will se tourna vers sa femme.

« J'emmène Olivia faire une promenade, je te la ramènerai ce soir. »

La petite fille leva un regard interrogateur sur sa mère et Elizabeth resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de l'enfant.

« Je peux y aller maman ? » Demanda Olivia.

Elizabeth hésita et Will la fixa.

« S'il te plait Elizabeth, laisse-moi au moins ça. Laisse-moi passer un peu de temps avec elle, apprendre à la connaitre. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, l'air chagrin.

« D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Ramène la moi ce soir… Il y a une auberge pas loin, je vais te donner de quoi…

-Merci, mais ça ira, j'ai de l'argent, » répondit Will.

Une boule dans la gorge, Elizabeth embrassa tendrement Olivia.

« Sois sage mon ange. » Murmura-t-elle.

Un sourire mutin lui répondit et la petite prit la main de Will.

« On y va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Will hocha la tête en guise de réponse et Olivia l'entraina. La petite babillait joyeusement et Will soupira. Dix ans après son départ il ne restait de sa famille qu'une petite fille qui appelait papa son père à sa place. Tout cela parce que ni Bill, ni Elizabeth n'était capable de tenir une promesse.


End file.
